Remember
by Until You Hate Me
Summary: Rogue never wanted to be a marine, and when he's framed for murder, he takes the chance to get out of it. However, he has no where to go and no one waiting for him. Until, he remembers the words of a boy from all those years ago and the offer he promised to remember. Now to find that Straw Hat. Warnings: Slash later on, maybe some occ, and gore.
1. The Boy With the Straw Hat

**A/N: This is a new thing that I wrote starting a month ago and so far my first One Piece fic. Looking for a beta right now, so if you know anyone or if you wanna, pm me please.** **Disclaimer for entire story: NO OWN SO XP**

The first time Rogue met a pirate, the boy wasn't even a pirate yet.

Rogue stayed close behind the marine in charge of him and his older brother, his blue eyes wide in fascination. The was the first actual island he had been on since leaving the South Blue, and it was small. But everything was different than his home island and it captured his attention easily. Roland, two years older than him at ten years old, was looking at everything with a suspicious glare. Rogue had only just gotten better from the sickness, so Roland was still a bit protective.

"Mister Vice Admiral?" Rogue asked, voice quiet and hesitant. The marine grunted, looking down at him without moving his head. "What are we doing here? There isn't a marine base here."

"We're stopping to check up on my grandson." The marine said, gruffly.

"You have a grandson, Mister Vice Admiral?" Rogue gaped. He hadn't been expecting that.

"He's one year younger than you." He said with a nod. They approached a bar labeled Party Bar. Rogue perked up at the thought of meeting someone near his age. There was no one else in the Marines even close to his age, aside from Roland.

"Roland, did you hear that?" Rogue turned excitedly to look at his brother. Roland smiled at Rogue's enthusiasm. The youngest looked back at the marine. "Is he going to be a marine too?"

"Not yet, he still needs more training."

With that, the marine stepped inside the Party Bar, leaving his two prodiges outside. Rogue, still short from his growth spurts being stunted by sickness, stood on his toes to look in the window, but couldn't reach. Pouting, Rogue gave up and walked over to his brother. A smile lit his face suddenly as he looked at Roland.

"Do you think Mister Vice Admiral's grandson will be our friend?" Rogue asked, bouncing on his toes now. Roland smiled down at Rogue.

"Maybe." He said with a took that as a yes and beamed at the Party Bar door.

The door slammed open, and the Vice Admiral was back, dragging a boy by his cheek. Rogue's mouth fell open as he saw how far it stretched. The boy was complaining, his scar under his cheek stretching.

"Rogue, Roland, this is my grandson Luffy." The gruff man said. He pulled the boy harder, growling down at him, "Say hello, Luffy."

"He'o." The boy said, his stretched cheek making the word come out weird.

"You three stay here. I have to make some arrangements." Vice Admiral said. He let go of Luffy's cheek, causing it to snap back with a painful sound. With one last warning glare at his grandson, the vice admiral went back into the Party Bar.

"Hi, I'm Rogue!" Rogue said, smiling shyly at Luffy.

"I'm Luffy, do you wanna be my friend?" Luffy said, bluntly with a huge, impossible grin. Rogue blinked in surprise.

"Sure!" His grin grew even wider at Rogue's reply. "Are you going to be a marine too?"

"No." Luffy said, his mouth turning down to a defiant pout. Rogue looked up at Roland in surprise, receiving the same look from his brother. "I'm going to be a pirate!"

"A pirate?" Rogue's head tilted curiously to the side, frowning at the unfamiliar word.

"Shishishi, yup! Pirates are the freest people, and that's what I'm going to be!" The strange boy was grinning again.

Free...that thought intrigued Rogue, sparking an idea in the back of his mind that he forced back. No, Roland was going to be a marine and Rogue stayed with Roland no matter what. Without conscious thought, Rogue's hand reached up for Roland's sleeve as he thought. The two brothers were always together. They even slept in the same room, Roland demanding it from the marines.

"Pirates are nothing but dirty criminals." Roland's voice came out strict and irritated, surprising Rogue. Unknown to Rogue, Roland had mistaken his brother's grab for his sleeve as distress.

"Shanks isn't a dirty criminal!" Luffy yelled, glaring at Roland. Rogue flinched at the loud noise, not used to yelling.

Roland just scoffed, rolling his eyes. Rogue frowned, knowing that his brother had major attitude problems as well as anger problems, so this wasn't unusual. Once Roland has made up his mind about something, nothing could convince him otherwise. Rogue was the opposite, his ADHD making him always jumping thought trains and opinions.

"Sorry, Roland doesn't mean it." Rogue said, giving Luffy an apologetic smile. Roland ignored Rogue, not wanting to start a fight that would leave Rogue crying again. "I'm sure your Shanks is a nice man."

"He's the best!" Luffy said, grinning. Rogue wasn't deterred by the random change in emotions. The boy touched the straw hat on his head that Rogue just noticed. "He gave me his hat! When I'm a strong pirate, stronger than him, and when I become Pirate King, I'll give it back to him! That's my promise."

Rogue smiled at thought. "Well, then, I hope you will reach that goal. Maybe someday I'll help you."

Luffy giggled, and grabbed Rogue's arm. Rogue almost jumped at the movement, only used to Roland being this close. The other boy looked in his eyes, cocking his head in thought. "Will you be my nakama?"

"N-nakama?" Rogue stuttered, caught by surprise.

"Yeah! We can sail together, and achieve our dreams!" Luffy exclaimed. He paused. "You have a dream, right?"

The answer was yes, Rogue did. It was the reason he joined the marines. He wanted to finish his mother's dream for her.

"Luffy! Stop corrupting my students!" Vice Admiral suddenly appeared, hitting Luffy on the head. The other boy let go of Rogue to grab his head, pouting. "Roland, Rogue, stay here, I have one last errand, then we will head for the marine base."

"Yes, sir." Roland nodded obediently. Rogue was silent, still thinking about Luffy's words.

Free….nakama...dreams….

Those words circled in Rogue's mind. Luffy was being dragged off when Rogue was suddenly brought back to reality. For a second, he watched Luffy be dragged by his cheek again. A grin lit up his face, his hand falling from Roland's sleeve. Rogue brought his hands to his mouth to amplify his shout, now that Luffy and the vice admiral were farther away.

"Luffy!"

Vice Admiral paused, still pinching Luffy's cheek, letting Luffy stare at Rogue in acknowledgement. Rogue's grin grew wider even as his brother got more and more confused.

"Remember your offer!" He shouted. "Okay?"

Luffy's face lit up in surprise and glee.

"Alright!" The boy shouted in response. "You remember it too, Rouge!"

Rogue giggled at the mispronunciation of his name, nodding.

He would remember. Every single night, for ten years, he remembered. Rogue will always remember the boy with the strawhat and his offer.


	2. Bree D Rogue

TEN YEARS LATER

Rogue's dark blue hair was carefully covered by a hood as he moved swiftly through the alley ways. It was one of his identifying features, as blue hair was pretty rare here, though common in the South Blue. Glasses were added to his disguise, but that was as far as he had time to disguise. He just hoped that no one would recognize him. While he was swift through the crowds, he was still as clumsy as ever. Rogue's shoulder hit a well dressed man's shoulder, causing the other man's bags to fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Rogue blurted, dropping immediately to help pick up the fallen bags. His hand snapped out to grab an apple as it began to roll away. "I was in a hurry and didn't see you, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." The man waved a hand, grabbing two bags. Rogue blinked in surprise at the number of bags, there was no way this man was going to carry all eight of these bags without dropping them again.

"C-can I help you take these to your destination?" Rogue stuttered. "It's the least I can do."

Plus, It seems he lost his pursuers. He'd be less likely to be seen walking with someone. This could work in both of their favors.

"That would be nice, thanks." The man nodded, muttering some curses at "marmino." "It wouldn't bother you would it? You were in a hurry."

"Not that much of a hurry." Rogue admitted.

"All right then." The man just shrugged, picking up two more bags. "My ship is close by anyway, just follow me."

Rogue stood, carrying the other four bags. He noted that all of them were filled to the brim with food. This man must be feeding an army. As Rogue marveled at the bags, he almost missed the man speaking again.

"I'm Sanji, by the way." The man supplied.

"Rogue." The bluenette responded with a nod. While he was hiding from pursuers, it wouldn't hurt to give his name to this man. Rogue was a common name. If he had given his full name...that would be a problem.

Sanji nodded, taking a left. Rogue hurried to follow. Just as the man had implied, they arrived at a harbor. The amount of ships was astonishing. Rogue idly wondered if there was going to be someone who could sell him one cheap. It didn't have to be fancy, only usable. As long as he could get as far away from this place as he can.

"Here we are." Sanji announced, jarring Rogue from his thoughts. Rogue looked up, his eyes widening.

The ship was magnificent, if not colorful. Was that a sunflower for a figurehead? Rogue wanted to meet the shipwright who made this, he had so many questions. What wood was this? How long did it take to make it? What other boats had they built?

"You wouldn't mind boarding the ship to drop off the groceries, would you?" Sanji asked. Rogue, still in awe, shook his head. Sanji chuckled. "Come on up then."

Rogue followed the well dressed man up a ladder precariously. He silently thanked Garp for all those weird training sessions with ladder climbing. Who knew that it would actually be helpful? Other than Garp, of course. The deck of the ship was clear of crew as Rogue followed Sanji to the cabin door. The grass, tree, and swing surprised him.

"Most of my crew are off ship, aside from my captain." Sanji said, over his shoulder, placing the bags on a table. Rogue followed suit with his own bags.

"This is a beautiful ship." Rogue said, looking around.

"The Thousand Sunny is her name." Sanji said. "Anyways, thanks for your help. Is there-"

"Sanji!" A familiar shout interrupted the man. A body came flying over, following the shout, and almost colliding with the man. Sanji just stepped aside in a well practiced move, his eyebrow twitching.

"No rocketing in the kitchen!" He growled, his foot coming up and hitting a familiar black haired head. Rogue's eyes widened at the sight of a straw hat.

" _Will you be my nakama?"_

"Sanji!" The straw hatted boy whined.

"In case you haven't noticed, we have company." Sanji continued, ignoring him, gesturing to Rogue. The straw hat perked up and looked over at Rogue.

"Who're you?"

Rogue frowned in confusion, did he not remember him? He almost rolled his eyes at his own stupidity, he was in disguise, duh. Was it a good disguise, then?

"H-hi, Luffy." Rogue said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Sanji frowned at Rogue in confusion, same as Luffy. Rogue carefully took off the glasses, fiddling with the frames nervously. "It's me, Rogue, remember?"

It took a moment, but Luffy's face lit up with recognition.

"Rouge! It's you!" Luffy yelled, his arms stretching out to hug Rogue. They stopped short as even the usually oblivious boy saw Rogue's flinch at the movement. Luffy's head cocked curiously, but Rogue quickly spoke to draw attention from it.

"I-I was actually looking for you!" Rogue blurted. "To talk about ten years ago, the offer you made."

Luffy's face lit up, his arms actually wrapping around Rogue this time. Rogue was prepared this time, and didn't flinch. "Really?!"

Rogue's face burned, and he nodded.

"I thought you wanted to be a marine!" Luffy said. Sanji's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well, that's true, but I was reminded of your words recently." Rogue admitted. "About pirates being free and about dreams. The only reason I didn't say yes so long ago was because I didn't want to leave Roland. But...now…"

Rogue trailed off, a pained expression gracing his face. He shook it off.

"As long as you're fine with me being wrongly accused of murder and being chased by the marines for being a traitor to the government." Rogue said, with a nervous laugh.

"It's fine!" Luffy assured, still grinning. Rogue smiled fondly, shaking his head slightly at Luffy. He never changes, does he?

"Thanks, Luffy." Rogue said. "It means a lot."

"Shishishishi." Luffy just laughed. Sanji, however still seemed suspicious of Rogue after the marine comment. Instead of being offended, Rogue was glad. Sanji wouldn't be a good crew member if he wasn't suspicious.

"Who are you anyway?" Sanji demanded. Sometime during Luffy and Rogue's exchange, he had lit a cigarette.

"I'm Bree D. Rogue." Rogue fought to get Luffy to release one of his arms and held it toward the smoking man. Sanji shook his hand politely. "I met Luffy ten years ago when Garp took me and my brother in."

"Shishishi, he called Gramps Mister Vice Admiral." Luffy said, imitating Rogue's voice. Rogue blushed.

"Anyways, Luffy planted the idea of being free as a pirate in my mind way back then." Rogue said. "I only went through with the marines because of Roland and I didn't want to throw the marines generosity in their face by becoming their enemy."

"What changed your mind?" Sanji asked. Rogue's face darkened in memory.

"I saw the corruption of the government first hand. It's disgusting that they call themselves the good guys." Rogue growled. "Then I was accused of murder and my own brother didn't believe me."

Sanji nodded, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Well, the rest of the crew will be back soon. If you are being chased, then it's best if we leave soon."

"Thanks." Rogue smiled.

* * *

The rest of the crew did come back soon after Rogue's talk with Luffy and Sanji, thankfully all at once. As they boarded, Rogue began to recognize faces. While he remembered the offer, he never really watched Luffy's progress. The temptation would be too much. So it was a surprise to see Robin and Zoro. It seemed that Rogue wasn't the only one remembering faces.

"Bree D. 'Jack of All' Rogue, what a surprise." Robin said, calmly sitting on a lawn chair, unfazed by Rogue being on the ship. "Are you here to arrest us?"

Everyone aside from Sanji and Luffy went on guard at the last comment. Rogue raised his hands in the know surrender position. "Ah, no."

"Rouge is our new nakama!" Luffy announced.

"Why would one of the prodigies of Garp become a pirate?" Robin asked, monotone like.

"Well…" A long nosed teen, scratched the back of his thoughtfully. "Luffy is a pirate."

"And so is Ace." A red haired girl added.

"And his own son is the leader of the revolutionaries." Sanji finished. "So Garp is bad at his job."

"Um, well, Garp was the one who said I should take up Luffy's offer." Rogue said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Ten years ago, Luffy asked me to be his nakama and when I left with Garp, we promised to remember the offer.'

"Why would Garp tell you that?" Robin asked. Rogue was starting to think she was the interrogator of the ship because she sure acted like one.

"Other than Whitebeard's ship, Garp thought this was the only place I could be safe. Since I already was asked to join, I thought this was the best place." Rogue said.

"Safe?" Zoro asked, his hand resting on his swords. Rogue nodded, with an embarrassed flush.

"There's a lot of threats on my life and freedom right now." Rogue said. "Some of them coming from the marines themselves."

"Speaking of which, we should set sail soon." Sanji said. He gestured to the island. "There's a marine base on this island, if you remember."

* * *

They were far from the island when he was approached by Robin. Everyone seemed to accept his being here for the time being, but Rogue wasn't an idiot. As soon as he showed himself to be a threat...well they did say that the sea was the biggest graveyard. Rogue didn't have any ill will toward Luffy or his crew and he would do anything to prove it. The rest of the crew had been distracted by Sanji's announcement for dinner shortly after leaving the island, so Rogue had been on the deck all alone. He was leaning on his arms against the railing, staring out to the sea.

Rogue hadn't felt this free in years. It was a wonderous feeling, the wind in his air, the smell of the salty breeze tainted with the aroma of cooked food. He idly wondered what Roland was doing, the youngest Commander in the marines. Rogue was proud of his brother, if not a little irritated by his blind trust in the marines. Roland had always been like that, believing something despite Rogue's proof. Ever since they were kids, he'd been that way. So Rogue just gave up trying - until he was accused of murder. Rogue had never felt so betrayed before. It still hurt, but Rogue pushed those feelings away. It was just the way Roland was.

"How do you do that?"

Robin's calm, monotone tone surprised Rogue, causing him to jolt harshly. She didn't apologize, just stared at him, waiting for a response.

"Do what?" Rogue asked, after his heart calmed down.

"The breeze in your hair, there is no wind."

That wasn't a lie, the ship wasn't moving by sails and the breeze in Rogue's hair was too powerful to be the ship's movement.

"I ate the kaze kaze no mi a few years ago." Rogue admitted. "I'm an air logia type."

"It wasn't one of your known talents." Robin commented, eyebrows raised slightly.

"The marines wanted it to be like a secret weapon or something when they found out." Rogue said, looking back to the sea. The devil fruit was the only secret. There was a reason why Rogue was called "Jack of All," and he worked for it. Since no certain trade could peak his interest, he learned all of them as well as he could. Each ability was equal strength as the other. "I ate it by accident."

"I believe most devil fruit users I've met ate theirs by accident." Robin said with a quiet chuckle.

A gentle quiet fell upon the two, not unwelcome. Rogue continued to watch the waters, thinking silently. It was him who broke the silence next.

"None of you trust me." He wasn't asking, knowing it to be the truth, sans Luffy.

"You did pop out of nowhere. For all we know, you're a marine spy." Robin replied, honestly. Rogue nodded, understanding. Quiet fell on them again.


	3. The Necklace

" _Okay, we got Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy up. How do we get Rogue up?"_

" _Do we really need to?"_

 _A pang of hurt at that shot through Rogue. They didn't trust him. It was one thing for Robin to verbally confirm it to his face, another to hear it when they needed help._

" _We're going to eat all of Rogue's strawberries."_

 _Rogue's eyes flew open and he sat up with a jolt. Not the strawberries! Sanji smirked from where he stood at the edge of the group, having been the one who said that. Nami looked surprised that strawberries was all it took._

" _Ow…" Rogue groaned, falling back. His body was one big sore, he hadn't gone down without a fight. "Gimme a second, I'll be up."_

* * *

 _Rogue stood in an opening to the room, watching as the others partied. The sun, once a deadly weapon, felt nice on his skin. The corner of his lip lifted slightly at the familiar tune the crews sung. It was Roland's favorite song. He rolled his head against the pillar he leaned on to look at the sky._

" _Celebrating alone?" Years in the marines was the reason Rogue didn't jump in surprise when the voice spoke suddenly. Rogue turned his head to see Franky leaning against the wall, fixing his arm weapons._

" _I doubt anyone wants to celebrate with me." Rogue couldn't help the soft but honest remark from slipping. The cyborg paused in his work but didn't look up._

" _I don't think that's completely true. You came out of nowhere, anyone with half a brain would be suspicious. But, you also fought with us." Franky said, uncommonly wise for him. He looked up at Rogue, a serious glint in his eyes. "You earned some points there."_

 _Rogue smiled, looking back at the party goers. He was on his way to fully being part of the crew. That was enough to forget the earlier comments._

* * *

"Can we get some strawberries?" Rogue asked, leaning over the fresh selection of his favorite berry. "These ones look good."

"All strawberries look good to you." Sanji retorted around a cigarette. He glanced at them from where he stood getting lettuce, a well practiced hand holding his captain by his vest. "Maybe."

Rogue smiled, standing straight. A group of children ran by, dancing around his legs as they went. He laughed, watching them play. Ever since Rogue was little, he was good with kids. He even babysat for marines on his free time for some spending money. It was nice to see that, as a pirate, it hadn't changed. Rogue didn't exactly give off a pirate aura, his attire not helping. He wore a soft long sleeved shirt with brown trousers and boots, his hair up in a messy bun to get it out of his face. Sure he had numerous weapons hidden everywhere, but he still looked like a simple farmer boy.

"Rogue…"

Rogue's head snapped up, eyes roaming the street. The voice wasn't more than a whisper, carried by the wind, but he had heard it. And it sounded familiar. Rogue couldn't place the sound, but dread pooled in his stomach. His eyes caught no sight of the speaker.

"Rogue?" Sanji asked. The Jack jolted out of it, looking back the cook. Sanji frowned, concerned.

"I thought I heard something." Rogue said, voice trailing. He cleared his throat. "It's nothing. How long are we staying?"

"Only to restock. We're leaving in the morning." Sanji said, still looking at him with slight confusion. "We just need to get a few more things, then we'll go back to the Sunny."

"Ok." Rogue nodded. Almost instinctively, he was back to scanning the street for threats.

"Luffy!" Sanji yelled, as the captain managed to get his hands on some of his desired meat.

Rogue stayed nearby as Sanji finished his purchases, on guard. When they were finally finished, Rogue lead the group back to the path to the ship, eager to be back to its safety. Sanji watched his back, curiously concerned. Even Luffy sensed the mood and was a bit quieter than normal as they walked. Soon, they were out of the town and on the dirt path in the middle of a forest.

"Rogue…"

A knife fell into Rogue's hand from his arm holster, and the Jack slowed down. The two others appeared to have heard the whisper that time, tensing as if ready to fight. There was a quiet rustle to Rogue's left, and he was quick to react. The throwing knife flew with accuracy, hitting the target with a thud. The man trailing them was now pinned to a tree by his shirt.

"Who are you?" Rogue demanded, stepping threateningly towards the unfamiliar man. The offender just smirked.

"Rogue." Sanji warned, and that was all the warning he got before he too was pinned to a tree. Instead of a knife, however, another man was pinning him. Rogue was not going to submit that easily and another knife fell into his hand.

"Kyo sent us to take back what's his." The man pinning him said, greasy black hair falling in front of a menacing grin.

That was all it took for Rogue to freeze on the spot. The knife fell out of his numb grasp, silently thudding onto the grass. Vaguely, he heard Sanji and Luffy fighting and felt something cold locking onto his neck making him weak. But his mind was elsewhere.

 _It couldn't be._

"Rouge!" Rogue was shaken from his shock finally by Luffy's distressed shout. He absently remembered being drugged asleep.

* * *

"Where are we?" Rogue jolted, chains clinking as his wrists went forward. From what he could see, they were in a dungeon and chained to the wall. Rogue felt incredibly weak and realized with a shock that he had a seastone collar on. Luffy had a similar one, and was chained next to him. The cuts and bruises on his captain weren't fading like they would if he didn't have the collar. Sanji was chained on his other side, more injured than the two fruit users. The bloody bandage around the cook's middle was startling.

"We don't know." Luffy said, growling at his lack of knowledge.

"Do you know who did this?" Sanji suddenly asked, stopping Luffy from saying anything else. "Who's Kyo? What did he mean get back what's his?"

Rogue felt the blood drain from his face at the dreaded name. It had been so many years, but it felt like yesterday. The man held so much fear in Rogue's mind that it scared him to even hear his name.

"Rouge-" Luffy started, confusion clear on his innocent face.

"Ah! Roguie bear!" The door to the basement on the far left slammed open. Rogue was petrified as the man of his nightmares stood in the doorway, smirk stretching impossibly wide.

He was just as Rogue remembered. His black hair was slicked back and his beady brown eyes were hidden by a pair of sunglasses. The outfit was exactly the same; black skintight pants, a deep v-neck grey shirt, and the necklace. The necklace stole Rogue's attention, reducing his mind to a thoughtless rage.

"How _dare_ you?" Rogue roared, jerking forward. His chains and weak condition didn't let him go far, but Rogue didn't care. That man should never wear that precious thing.

"Calm down, Roguie, you weren't using it." Kyo brushed off, unaffected. His nimble fingers lift the gold chain of the necklace. The gold, emerald adorned ring glinted in the little light that the thin openings the dungeon had. Rogue's eyes burned in anger.

"You bastard!" Rogue forced himself forward again, but to no avail.

"Rouge?" Luffy frowned, looking at his Jack and the strange man. "Who's the weirdo?"

"You're one to talk." Sanji scoffed as Kyo's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"I am Blackburn Kyo, if you must know." Kyo said, his voice calm. He let go of the necklace and Rogue followed it with his eyes as it bounced off of the man's collarbone. The man walked forward and stopped in front of Rogue, grabbing Rogue's chin roughly. "You've changed, Roguie bear. A pirate? Your brother must be so _proud_."

Rogue tried to rip his chin away, but Kyo's grip was strong. The man tsked, looking Rogue over.

"Let him go." Sanji said suddenly, voice low and dangerous. "What do you want?"

"There's a question!" Kyo dropped Rogue chin to move in front of the cook. "I was only retrieving what is rightfully mine."

"I am not a possession, you sick bastard!" Rogue growled, his eyes narrowed. If he wasn't chained, Kyo would be a dead man.

"I beg to differ, I paid for you fair and square." Kyo returned, smirking again. "And look! You brought me two new playthings!"

"You won't get away with this!"

"Roland isn't here to protect you anymore." Kyo's voice took a dark tone.

"We have a crew that will!" Luffy said, his voice light. The captain was clearly not worried, his trust in the Strawhat crew absolute. Rogue was envious of that trust.

"Yes, they'll protect you two." Kyo admitted with a careless shrug. "But not Rogue. They wouldn't risk their neck for a stranger that could very well be a spy."

Rogue grit his teeth as Kyo spoke his own insecurities. A passing thought wondered how this man knew that.

"You're wrong." Rogue said, surprising the other three. "They aren't like that, they won't just let someone lose their freedom, that's not how they are."

It had been obvious when they fought to help Brook. They all barely knew him, and some of them were wary of him. The chances of a strawhat leaving a person to a fate like Rogue's was slim to none. They didn't trust Rogue but they wouldn't leave him to rot as a slave. At least, that's what Rogue hoped was true. Kyo's eye twitched at Rogue's words.

"Why don't we test that." He growled, lifting his hand and snapping his fingers. Two brutish men came through the open door and went to Rogue. As they unhooked Rogue's chains, the Jack lashed out.

"Leave him alone!" Sanji shouted, jerking up. He groaned as his wound was aggravated.

"Rogue!" For the first time, Luffy said Rogue's name correctly.

It was the last thing he heard before a fist smashed his head. Everything went black.

The room that Rogue came to in was small compared to the dungeon. It was round with only a door and a window. Rogue was in the middle, his collar chained to a metal loop on the floor. The floor was a hard stone and the loop seemed to be firmly attached. Rogue tested it with the strongest pull he could muster. The collar was really draining his strength. Rogue lay back down with a sigh, looking up at the ceiling.

He was alone.


	4. Trust

According to the position of the sun outside his window, hours passed before there was a loud commotion below. Rogue sat up in surprise. Was he in a friggin tower? It couldn't get anymore cliche. Rogue stood carefully and hurried to the window. His chain was just long enough for him to be able to lean his head out. With a drop of his stomach, he realized why he was in a tower. Rogue could see everything from up here, but they couldn't see him.

Rogue debated calling out, then changed his mind. That would have to wait until they were closer, or else he'd lose his voice.

Time passed even more, and the commotion died. Rogue fidgeted nervously, not leaving the window. Did they leave him? Doubt started to pile and Rogue swallowed it down. No. They weren't like that. Something was wrong, it was too quiet.

"Rogue!" A ball flew up and hit him in the stomach.

"Oof." Rogue fell back in surprise, instinctively holding the ball before it hit the floor.

"Rogue!" The ball cried again, straightening out and hugging him tightly.

"Chopper?" Rogue asked, eyes wide. "Were you _thrown_?"

"It was the only way." Chopper cried, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Why are you crying? Is everyone okay?" Rogue asked, surprised.

"The bad guy said we'd never see you again!" Chopper said, the last thing Rogue expected to hear.

"What?" Rogue shook his head, that wasn't important. "Nevermind, what's going on out there?"

"They're still fighting, but it's looking bad." Chopper said, still teary eyed. He jumped off of Rogue, eyes widening in realization. "Oh, right! I have the key to the collar!"

Chopper held it up with a grin and Rogue took it, unlocking his collar. The reaction was instantaneous. A rush of air filled Rogue's lungs, and his hair lifted slightly. Rogue closed his eyes in relief. It felt so wrong to have that collar. After years of the fruit ability, just having it taken away for a little while felt like his body was disconnected. It took a moment to adjust to the sudden change, then Rogue opened his eyes. A whisper of wind passed his ear and Rogue cocked his head slightly to listen.

"We've got to get down there." Rogue said, picking up Chopper. He climbed the ledge of the window and jumped without any hesitation. Chopper gripped on to Rogue's clothes tightly with confused panic.

They landed in the middle of a fight, mostly unarmed but not all defenceless. They had the advantage of surprise, which Rogue took quickly. He spun on his foot as he landed, still holding Chopper, and kicked toward the man his crewmate was fighting. His foot was nowhere near the opponent, but the other man flew into a wall as if his foot connected. Kaze Kaze Shock Kick, Rogue wasn't very creative with the names, but the move was effective. The mini shockwave had taken the guy out.

"There you are, Rogue!" Nami said, still surprised. Usopp stood next to her, shaking with his weapon aimed at where the man had stood.

"We have to find everyone and leave." Rogue said, ignoring her words. This was more urgent. "Marines are coming to apprehend all of us, including Kyo."

"Who's Kyo?" Usopp's voice was trembling.

"That's not important." Rogue dismissed, letting Chopper down. "I'll search the building."

He closed his eyes, and held out a hand. Normally, he didn't like to force the wind to search, but this was prudent. Otherwise, they'd be running around everywhere. The Kaze Kaze Search (see, horrible at naming), found everyone rather quickly. Sanji and Luffy had been freed and were fighting against Kyo. Franky, Robin, Zoro, and Brook were busy go against what seemed like hundreds of men, but the reality was fifty six, at least that's what the wind told him.

"Two hallways away." Rogue reported, opening his eyes. The light from the windows made him close his eyes tightly. The side effect that the Kaze Kaze search gave was a massive migrane.

"Are you alright?" Chopper asked. Rogue nodded, rubbing his temples.

"I'll be fine, let's go." Rogue opened his eyes and ignored the pain. He lead the group in a run toward their crew. "They're not far."

All of the hallways were identical. If Rogue hadn't made a imaginative map in his mind with the wind, they would have been lost. Window, window, another hallway, window, window - there! Rogue skid to a stop in front of the entrance to another hallway. This one was damaged and full of people. The noise was deafening to Rogue as swords clashed, guns fired, and people shouted.

"Luffy!" Rogue yelled, pushing past the pain. His captain faltered, looking in Rogue's direction. A grin graced Luffy's face at the sight. "We need to go!"

The grin morphed into a look of confusion, and Luffy stopped in his tracks, leaving Sanji to fight Kyo. Nami yelled at Luffy, telling him the situation, but a glint of gold in the midst of the fighting stole Rogue's attention. His heart slowed, the necklace. Anger filled the Jack in remembrance. Kyo had the necklace, and he had to get it back. Rogue started forward, but Nami's arm stopped him.

"Rogue, you said it yourself, we have to go." Nami ordered, her face hardening.

"Not until I get my necklace back." Rogue said, his sudden tone change surprising the other three of his group. Rogue took the chance and ran forward. "Sanji, move!"

The cook lept out of the way obediently, and Rogue repeated the kick from earlier, spinning in the air more forcefully. Kyo was hit in the chest, but hardly moved a foot. The slave owner's lips curled into a smirk, feeding Rogue's anger even more. Rogue smoothly picked up a discarded sword from the ground, fingers clenching around the hilt.

"It looks like you were right, my pet." Kyo said, his voice mocking. "They did help you escape. I thought you'd leave the first chance you got. It appears I was wrong again."

"Give it back!" Rogue roared. His crewmates stared at him in surprise; Rogue wasn't one to raise his voice nor did he like it when people did. Kyo's eyebrow rose and the smirk grew as his fingers came up to touch the ring on its chain.

"You mean this, don't you." Kyo said. "My little souvenir from your last stay. You always were protective of it, I wonder why."

" _Never let this go, Rogue."_

Rogue's grip tightened impossibly more around the sword hilt, his chest feeling constricted with emotion.

" _When you wear this, I will be with you forever and always."_

"Give it back." Rogue repeated. His voice rose even more. "You can't possibly know what it means to me!"

"Rogue…" Nami whispered, shocked.

"Is that your treasure?" Luffy spoke suddenly, a dark look on his face.

"It was my mother's wedding ring and the most important possession I ever will have." Rogue said to his captain, his furious gaze never leaving Kyo.

"Is the chain important?"

"Not at all."

Luffy threw his arm back and slung it at Kyo, grabbing hold of the necklace. Rogue's eyes widened as, in an almost slow motion feel, Luffy's arm retracted with the ring clutched in his fist. The chain broke and Kyo jerked as it dug in his neck. Luffy drew his arm so his fist lightly touched Rogue's chest. In awe, all Rogue could do was cup his hands under Luffy's fist. The ring dropped in to Rogue's hand and tears filled the Jack's eyes.

The simple gold band with the oval shaped emerald sat calmly in his hands with the broken chain. Rogue felt a feeling rush over himself and a tear escaped his eyes.

" _When you wear this, I will be with you forever and always."_

" _Forever and always, Mamma?"_

" _Yes, my dear Rogue, forever and always."_

" _Mama!"_

"Let's go." Luffy said. He tilted his head up to smile at Rogue. "Okay?"

Rogue breathed in and nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks. Kyo shouted protests and complaints at Luffy and the crew, but Rogue was deaf to his words. His ring was back.

* * *

Rogue held up the new gold chain, with a slight smile. The ring swung in the small breeze and glinted in the sun light. Two years. It had been two years since the ring has been in his grasp. For the first time since Kyo took it, Rogue felt at ease. Rogue brought his hand down and fastened the chain around his neck, fingers going through until they hit the ring. His other hand came up and he looked at it with a sad happiness.

"You really missed that, didn't you?"

A glance to the left revealed the speaker. Sanji was leaning his back against the ship's railing, next to where Rogue sat facing out at sea, lighting a cigarette.

"I promised my mother that I would never let it out of my sight." Rogue explained softly, turning his head back toward the waves. "She gave it to me right before she died when I was seven."

Rogue stared blindly at the sea, his mind now lost in the memory of that day. She had died the very next morning, due to a freak illness that infected the island. Rogue had been ill as well, the lack of doctors on the island was damning. It was only due to Roland's determined care that Rogue lived. Soon after, Garp had been visiting the island for reasons the child didn't understand. Rogue was brought back to the present, remembering Chopper's earlier reaction.

"By the way, why was Chopper so upset earlier?" Rogue asked, looking at Sanji. The other man's eyebrow rose.

"He was told by that shitt bastard that you would never be seen again. He thought Kyo killed you." Sanji said. Rogue frowned in confusion. But Chopper barely knew Rogue, why would he be upset. "You do realize you're one of us, right? Having us be worried for you is part of the territory."

Sanji pushed himself off of the railing, supposedly leaving Rogue to digest the information. He paused.

"By the way, Chopper is looking for you. He wants to do a full check up."

Rogue shuddered playfully, but grinned.


	5. Alone

_Rogue sat on top of the crows nest/room, the wind playing in his hair. This was the highest part of the ship, where the wind was harsher. The sun was out, and he was enjoying it to its fullest. Soon, there will be none of this. They'll be underwater within a few days. That will not be the most fun trip for Rogue._

 _The Sunny, for once, was quiet. Everyone aside from him, Sanji, Usopp, and Franky had left to find someone to coat the ship. Originally, he had stayed because finding people was not easy, considering how easy he got lost. Zoro, Luffy, and himself were the only people who constantly got lost. Though, Zoro, surprisingly, had left the ship alone, confidant that he could count on the numbers all around. Rogue easily forgot such things, so didn't trust himself. But, now Rogue was faced with a new problem._

 _He was bored._

" _Sanji." Rogue whined, sliding down until he was upside with his head hanging off the roof. Sanji was leaning against the railing of the ship, amidst another drag from his cigarette. "I'm bored."_

" _Why don't you go off and explore like you always do." Sanji retorted, rolling his eyes. Rogue pouted. He didn't want to go off alone again. Of course the crew didn't know that Rogue tended to be gone for a couple of days because it takes an entire day for him to find the ship. Usually ending with him jumping high enough to be above the island. Hatchen warned against using their devil fruits though, so that was no longer a solution._

" _Hatchen said there was a theme park." Rogue remembered, he turned so he was on his stomach. "Let's go!"_

" _I'm guarding Nami-swan's treasure." Sanji said. Rogue felt a pang of jealously, but brushed it away as soon as it appeared._

" _Franky and Usopp are here to watch it." Rogue said. "Please, we won't be gone long!"_

 _Sanji took another drag, and then sighed the smoke out. "Fine. But we're coming straight back. Two hours, max."_

" _All right!" Rogue cheered, flipping off the roof in excitement. Sanji raised an eyebrow. "No more devil fruit wind stuff, promise."_

 _He nodded, taking a last drag. Rogue sneezed twice as Sanji put out the cigarette. Smoke was a rare allergy, apparently, and Sanji's smoke only bothered Rogue when they were near each other. Rogue hurried over to where Franky and Usopp were working._

" _We'll be back soon! Watch Nami's treasure!" He called down. Franky waved his hammer in acknowledgment._

" _While we're here, we might as well stock up." Sanji said, glancing around at the booths nearby._

" _On the way back." Rogue promised. His own gaze was captivated on the surroundings. "The air feels weird here."_

" _It has to, for the bubbles to not pop." Sanji said. True, but Rogue didn't like it. The air here was wrong._

" _Look!" Rogue suddenly shouted. The theme park was coming into view. Rogue was practically bouncing as they walked, clearly excited. The chef chuckled as Rogue restrained himself from running. "Let's go on the coaster, and play that game. Oh look! A ferris wheel!"_

" _Would it be that different from your jumping." Sanji raised an eyebrow as Rogue nodded. His eyes caught a nearby game as they approached._

" _Wait, I want to play that game!" Rogue said, tugging Sanji over to the dart game. Rogue handed the man at the station some money for three darts._

" _Alright, if ya get one bubble, ya git a level one prize, 'nd so on 'nd so forth." The man drawled. "'Nd if ya get three bubbles, ya can git three level one prizes, got it?"_

 _Rogue nodded absentmindedly, looking over the prizes. He grinned, finding one he wanted. At the man's nodded, he aimed._

 _Pop_

 _Pop_

 _Pop_

 _That was easy enough. Rogue pointed at the prizes he wanted, then turned to Sanji. He had chosen three level one prizes, a stuffed sea king for Chopper and a stuffed dolphin for himself._

" _Here, this is for you, for coming with me." Rogue handed Sanji the last prize, an apron that said Kitchen is Closed for Idiots. Sanji took it with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile._

" _Thanks."_

 _They began walking again, past boring games. Rogue gazed in wonder, sometimes pausing to watch people play games._

" _How about going on a roller coaster?" Sanji suggested, gesturing toward a scary looking ride that twisted one too many times. Now, close up, Rogue was rethinking his attraction to it._

" _That looks dangerous." Rogue said, swallowing hard._

" _This coming from a pirate." Sanji said with a laugh. "A few more games then?"_

" _Sounds perfect." Rogue nodded quickly, so that Sanji couldn't change his mind about the coaster._

 _They ended up playing eight more games, which showed that Sanji had some skills other than kicking and cooking. He rocked the ring toss and the strength test and almost obliterated all of the bottles with the ball. Rogue pouted after losing the fish bowl game, and won two more times at the dart game after pouting. They peeked at the horror show, not all that scary, and Rogue rode the carousel. Finally, their time was almost up and they found themselves at the ferris wheel. Rogue was ecstatic as they boarded._

" _Having fun?" Sanji asked, smiling. Rogue nodded as they started moving. He stood at the window, looking out in wonder._

" _I only get a glimpse when I jump." Rogue said, breathlessly. "I've been missing out."_

 _Sanji stood next to him as they watched the crowds below. It truly was beautiful, being able to see from this far up. Rogue was grinning widely, beyond excited. He glanced at Sanji, seeing him with the same look of awe. This was perfect, the best two hours he's had ever. He never wanted this moment to end._

* * *

 _Zoro!_

 _Usopp!_

 _Sanji!_

 _Nami!_

 _Chopper!_

 _Robin!_

 _Franky!_

" _Luffy!" Rogue ran toward his captain, panic clear on his face. Most of the crew was gone, he couldn't lose his captain too._

" _Rog-"_

 _Everything went black._

* * *

Luffy!

Rogue shot up, eyes flying wide. He gasped in pain as his middle protested the movement loudly. He remembered, vaguely, that he had taken a harsh hit there, as well as his arm that hung limply on his side. Where he would normally be concerned, Rogue couldn't even spare more than a passing thought on his injuries. Rogue pushed himself with effort to leave the bed he had woken on. He had to get back, to save his captain and Brook!

"Woah there, calm down child."

Rogue's abilities flared at the words, not recognizing the voice nor caring for their meaning. Wind swirled harshly around him as he snapped his gaze to the speaker.

"Where is my captain?" His voice was deadly, dripping with clear warnings of pain.

"I have no idea, child. You need to calm down or you'll hurt your wounds."

"I don't care!" Rogue roared, grabbing the man by the shirt and pulling him towards himself. "Where am I and how can I get to Sabaody?"

A quiet sniffle made Rogue freeze, his furious eyes morphing into horror. In the corner behind the man was a small child, no more than three years old, terrified and crying quietly. Rogue dropped the man. He scared a child - no, he _terrified_ her. Gulping back his self hate, Rogue forced his tone to be softer.

"If I don't get to Sabaody as soon as possible, some very important people to me will get hurt, or die." Rogue explained, looking down.

"What day was it when you left?" The man asked, sitting back down in his chair.

"March 5th." Rogue answered, looking up in confusion. The man's face was apologetic.

"We found you on our island March 9th, sonny." The man said quietly. "You've been in a coma for three weeks."

Rogue couldn't breathe. He was gone for twenty four days. Rogue at the man in desperation.

"Have you heard anything about Strawhat Luffy?" Rogue breathed. The man picked up a newspaper from the floor and handed it to Rogue wordlessly.

A picture of his captain, heavily bandaged, made Rogue's eyes tear up. Rogue wiped his eyes hurriedly, reading the article. Luffy had been at Marineford, where not only Portgas D. Ace, revealed to be Gol D. Roger's only son and Luffy's brother, was killed but also Whitebeard. Rogue closed his eyes, imagining the pain his captain was in. When he opened his eyes again, he frowned. What was that on Luffy's arm?

3D2Y.

Three days, two years. A relieved smile lit Rogue's face. All was right, he would see Luffy and his crew in two years.

"Thank you. I apologize for freaking out on you." Rogue said looking up at the man, handing him the newspaper. "May I ask where I am?"

"Warrior Island. Your arrival was unexpected; only people who live here can come and go. This island can't be found by any form of Log Pose." The man explained. "The first to live here happened up on it on their return from the New World. Here, they created their own society."

Rogue nodded and thought silently for a moment. After a quick decision, Rogue asked his next question.

"Do you mind if I stay here to train for two years?"


	6. Reunion

6.

Rogue stood in the middle of the Sabaody forest, scratching his head in confusion. Above him, he could see a Grove number but he wasn't sure if it was the right one. He struggled to remember the number that Shakky told him but came up with nothing. Rogue sighed. He couldn't even do his air jump here, because of the strange pressure, it was hard enough to create a tiny breeze. Sounds of a fight drew Rogue's attention. Rogue perked up, maybe they could tell him the way back to Shakky's bar.

Rogue followed the sounds on quick feet, not wanting to lose them. He quickly came closer to the sounds, his trench coat billowing around him. He had changed a lot in the last two years. His hair was a little longer and he was more muscular. He still wore the same soft shirts as before, as well as the pants, but a long black trench coat completed the look. All over his person were various weapons. A lot more by far than the last time he was here. That was more or less attributed to the many pockets in his coat.

Rogue left the safety of the trees calmly, walking into an open path. He stopped, cocking his head to hear better. Suddenly, his coat waved frantically at the force of the wind from people sprinting past. He smirked as more followed the original. There was his directions then. Rogue turned and followed the sprinting groups at his own fast pace.

Soon enough, he caught sight of the shore and the magnificently familiar ship, coated with a shining cover. Rogue passed hostile chasers and jumped over the last stretch, the only amount of power he had here. Passing through the coating sent shivers down his spine, and the ship's crew gaped at him.

"Am I late?" Rogue said, smiling slightly. It seemed that everyone was here already.

* * *

They were only underwater for an hour before Rogue started to stumble around rather than walk gracefully. Robin had been watching him with a close eye, so he knew that she knew what was up.

"Rogue, are you alright?" Chopper asked, worriedly. He'd been watching close too, but confusion was in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Rogue said, bracing himself on the railing. Breathing had started to become harder to do about five minutes ago.

"It's time for you to settle down, Rogue." Robin said, that remark drawing attention.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked. Rogue ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Shakky warned me that sailing on a coated ship had repercussions for a person with the Kaze Kaze no mi ability." Rogue explained, tiredly. "I breathe about three times as much as any of you, and my body is literally made up of air. The bubble suffocates me slowly. The only way to avoid it is to be asleep because my body doesn't take in as much air then."

As Rogue explained, most of the crew started to get more and more worried looking. Rogue sighed again, heavier this time.

"All it means is that I'll miss this adventure." Rogue said. The fact sat heavily on Rogue. He was going to miss the first adventure with the crew back together. It was mildly disappointing to say the least.

"Go on and go down to the treasury." Robin said with a wave of her hand. "I already had a bed put down there. It's the most protected place on this ship, so do not worry."

Rogue nodded and stumbled down to the treasury. The bed sure sounded perfect.

* * *

Rogue woke up on the floor, his back flaring in mild pain. He groaned in discomfort and sat up. They must've resurfaced. He should've asked someone to tie him to the bed, but too late now. With an irritated groan, the Jack stood on unsteady feet and made for the door.

As he left toward the deck, he wondered what happened on Fishman Island. What adventure did Rogue miss? It must've taken a while, because it was just now getting easier to breathe. Rogue walked on deck to see the crew partying. Looked like a victory, though Rogue wouldn't expect anything less.

"I was just coming to wake you!" Chopper said, not very far from the stairs. Rogue smiled.

"How was the adventure?" Rogue asked.

"We saved a lot of people!" Chopper said, excitedly.

"That's great, Chopper." Rogue said, walking toward the rest with the reindeer. "What's next?"

"There's no way to know. No one's made a map of the New World." Nami said, after taking a swig. "Yet."

"How was your sleep?" Robin asked. Rogue shrugged, leaning against the railing.

"How long have we been surfaced?" Rogue asked instead.

"About an hour." Nami answered.

"Rogue!" Two long fleshy bits stretched toward the Jack, giving Rogue only a split second to panic before his Captain collided with slammed into the cabin wall with Luffy's damn 'shishishishi' laugh drowning out Rogue's slightly pained groan.

"Hey, Captain." Rogue breathed out. Nami scolded Luffy as Rogue got his breath back.

"We missed you!" Luffy shouted, drowning out Nami's reprimands. The navigator just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I heard you had a bit of an adventure." Rogue gave his captain a smile. Luffy grinned.

"You'll be with us for the next one!" Luffy said.

"Of course." Rogue replied, honestly. He went to continued, but Nami interrupted.

"Rogue?" She called, a newspaper in hand. Her gaze was still on the paper, eyes wide. "What in _hell_ did you do in the past two years?"

A lump formed in Rogue's throat as he strided over to her. He snatched the paper out of her grasp, fearfully. What did they allow in the paper? Did they release what happened two months ago? His heart slowed to normal when his picture looked up at him. An updated wanted poster.

"Jack Of All" Rogue, Wanted Dead or Alive.

"How the hell did you get 300,000,000 berri bounty?" Nami asked. Rogue's jaw clenched unwillingly, his grip a bit too tight on the paper.

"It's nothing." Rogue said, tearing the paper out and folding it.

"That ain't nothing, bro!" Franky said.

"That's almost as high as mine!" Luffy said, grinning unlike the others. Everyone, aside from the dear captain, knew how bounties were raised.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rogue said, his tone leaving no room for objections. "Anyways, it's been days since I've last eaten."

"I'll get started on dinner." Sanji said, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Then, I'll go take a bath." Rogue said, abruptly leaving the confused crew.

* * *

 **A/N: so, not really comfortable with this chapter. By the way, I've been writing a similar story that I've been able to muster up chapters for easier. Check it out, please! And don't hate me for this terrible chapter T-T**

 **Also, as of this week, I've been starting a side story for Oh Captain, My Captain. I'm trying to keep the feel of the One Piece movies where its technically not canon but no one really says anything to disprove it happened. It will be a while before the story is out, but I hope it'll be good.**


End file.
